


12 days with you

by HunHan520



Series: 12 DAYS WITH YOU [1]
Category: EXO (Band), Hunhan - Fandom, Luhan - Fandom, Sehun - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, HunHan are students, M/M, Open ended, Slow Burn
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28173312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunHan520/pseuds/HunHan520
Summary: A HunHan fic where Luhan asked Sehun to be with him for 12 days.
Relationships: Lu Han/Oh Sehun
Series: 12 DAYS WITH YOU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115762
Kudos: 5





	12 days with you

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii! So ayun, i'm back para magkalat HAHAHAHAHHA This is kind of rushed and very cliché please don't come at me.
> 
> \--
> 
> There are a lot of grammatical errors and typos here, I don't actually proofread, I can't read what i write it's too cringey for me.

Luhan sighed. Gagawin niya na talaga. It's now or never. 

"Luhan! Saan ka pupunta? Sabi mo sabay tayo uuwi?" 

His best friend Baekhyun asked him. 

"Gagawin ko na."

Nanlaki naman ang mata ng lalaking kaharap niya. 

"Hala sya! Sineryoso mo talaga? Saka as if naman papayag yun! Lu, cute ka, maganda ka, mabait ka, at matalino ka okay? Pero kasi, hindi katulad mo yung mga tipo nya. No offense ha? Pero kasi ang bet nun, sexy, hmm pwede ka naman dun, may dibdib, ay beh, ekis! At higit sa lahat, may pwet, ay! Mas lalong wala ka nun!"

"Baekhyun! Ang ingay mo! Saka I'll try lang naman, ilang araw na lang din naman. If hindi papayag, edi hindi. Ilang araw ko lang syang iiwasan, anliit liit ko noh! Madaling magtago para sa akin. Para naman masabi ko na kahit papaano, sumuko ako."

"Hays! Bahala ka! Ewan ko din sayo eh! Andaming nanliligaw sayo pero ang gusto mo yung walang ibang ginawa kundi humarot at maglaro na si Sehun Oh. Nakakaloka!"

"Baek, just this once. I can handle myself."

"Fine, basta pag nasaktan ka, ipapabugbog ko yan kay Kuya!"

\--

Luhan was fidgeting. He's in front of 12 STEM B, waiting for the class to end. 

Nagpapasalamat sya na maaga silang dinismiss ng last subject nila kaya nakapunta agad sya dito. 

He waits for the teacher to leave the room saka naglakad papalapit sa pinto kaso may nakabangga sa kanya. 

"Oh, sorry." paghingi niya agad ng tawad. 

Lumiko na lang siya at nagdecide na hindi na itutuloy ang plano at uuwi na lang ngunit may humablot sa braso niya. 

"Hey! Luhan, right? Bakit ka nandito? Taga ABM ka diba? May hinahanap ka ba?"

Nanlaki ang mata niya ng makita ang humatak sa kaniya, the guy was so freaking tall and handsome, and of course, Luhan knew him, he is one of Sehun's friends— Chanyeol. 

"S-sehun"

Nanlaki ang mata niya. He mentally cursed himself. 

"Si Sehun? Si Sehun hanap mo? Ay wait, halika tawagin ko, SEHUN! MAY NAGHAHAN—"

"NO! WAG NA! AALIS NA AKO!" Agad na sigaw niya at nagpumiglas nagbow sya at akmang aalis na nang may dumating na isa pang pigura. 

/Putangina. Ang gwapo talaga./

Standing at the door, was Oh Sehun. Ang taong pinunta talaga niya dito. 

"Yeol, ano meron?" Tanong nito sabay tanong sa kaniya. 

"Hanap ka daw eh. Sige na, kausapin mo muna. Ako na sa gamit natin." Tinapik pa ni Chanyeol ang balikat niya bago bumalik sa room. 

"Anong kailangan mo?" Tanong nito sa kanya. 

"W-wala! Aalis na ako. Pasensya na sa istorbo!" Nag bow sya at nagsimulang maglakad paalis ngunit biglang nagsalita si Sehun. 

"Lu Han. 12 - ABM A. Nasa kabilang building pa ang room niyo. I doubt na pumunta ka lang dito para masulyapan ako. Pwede mo naman akong hintayin at sulyapan pag dumaan ako sa building or sa gate. So anong kailangan mo?" Tanong nito.

Napalingon si Luhan. Bakit sya kilala nito?! 

"A-ano. May request s-sana ako. P-pero w-wag na lang." 

"Ano? Bilis. Baka mapagbigyan ko. Cute ka naman."

Sagot nito sabay kindat sa kaniya. 

Kung kanina, namumula siya dahil sa hiya, ngayon ay namumula na sya sa kilig.

"Hey, mamaya ka na kiligin. Tell me. You want a kiss? or maybe something more?"

Nanlaki ang mata nya at agad na umiling. 

Punyeta, Luhan. Bakit hindi ka makapagsalita ngayon? Kanina daldal ka ng daldal kay Baekhyun hanggang mahuli kayo ng teacher nyo!

"Ano, uhm, willyoubemyboyfriend?"

Ambilis ng pagkakasabi niya pero Sehun obviously understood it kasi naririnig niya itong tumawa. 

"Sorry, cutie. I don't do boyfriends. Find another guy."

"Please. Just for a while. Just for 12 days. After that, I won't talk to you again, I'll distance myself, hell, you won't even see me anymore! Just please."

Luhan didn't know kung saan sya kumuha ng lakas para sabihin ang mga iyon. 

Natawang muli si Sehun. Luhan's heart broke. Nakakahiya siya. He felt ashamed of what he did. Naiiyak na din siya. 

"N-nevermind. G-goodbye." Paalam niya dito at nag bow bago umalis. 

\--

Parang zombie si Luhan na nagaayos ng gamit niya. Wala pa syang maayos na tulog dahil nag cram sya ng reqs and at the same time, medyo namamaga pa ang mata niya dahil sa pag iyak nya kagabi over Sehun's rejection. 

Inexpect naman na niya iyon pero syempre, di pa din naman maiiwasang masaktan siya. 

Papunta na sana sya sa upuan ni Baekhyun para magsabi na mauuna na siyang umuwi kaso natigil siya nang may sumigaw ng pangalan niya. 

"Lu Han! May naghahanap sayo!" Sigaw ng kaklase niyang si Jongdae. 

Agad naman siyang lumiko at dumiretso sa pintuan.

"S-sehun, b-bakit? M-may kailangan ka b-ba?" His voice is trembling. Naaalala na naman niya yung rejection kahapon. Naiiyak na naman siya. 

"I'm picking up my boyfriend." Tipid na sagot nito bago kinuha ang dala niyang bag. 

"Ha?"

"You're my boyfriend, right? And as your boyfriend, dapat ihahatid kita pauwi, I would've picked you up earlier pero di ko alam ang address."

Mas lalong kumunot ang noo niya. Ano daw? Siya? Boyfriend? Eh diba,,,,,

"Hey, ayaw mo ba? Just tell me."

Nanlaki ang mata niya at agad na umiling. 

“G-gusto!”

“Then let’s go. Maihirapan tayong sumakay pag nagtagal pa tayo dito.”

Tumango na lang siya at naglakad na.

Nauuna siyang maglakad, nasa likod lang niya si Sehun. He’s panicking internally, paano kung nananaginip lang siya? 

Napatigil siya sa paglalakad at pasimpleng sinampal sampal ang sarili niya.

“What are you doing? Tara na nga.” Sehun said and held his hands.

Luhan can’t help but blush. 

By the time they arrived in front of Luhan's house, Sehun bid his goodbye since he still had to go back to his basketball practice, he then planted a kiss on Luhan's forehead.

And that’s how their first day as a couple ended. 

\--

Luhan woke up to someone outside his house. His phone kept ringing too. 

Akala niya ay ang kaibigan niya lang na si Baekhyun kaya binuksan niya ito, straight from the bed, walang hilamos, at walang toothbrush.

Oh boy was he wrong. Standing at his door is Oh Sehun, holding plastic bags from McDo. 

"Uh, good morning? May I go in? I brought breakfast."

Hindi alam ni Luhan gagawin niya. He just widened the door's opening, letting Sehun in. 

"M-mag aayos lang ako."

And with that, Luhan ran back to his bedroom. 

Si Sehun naman ay hinanda ang pagkain na dala niya. He bought quite a few kasi akala niya ay nandito pa ang parents ni Luhan. 

To be honest, hindi naman niya alam kung bakit siya pumayag. Maybe it was because he never really had a serious relationship with someone, or maybe he just really found Luhan cute. Whatever it is, he's here now, being Luhan's boyfriend. Even just for 12 days. 

Nakaligo na si Luhan nang bumaba ito. He was ready for school. 10 AM pa naman ang first class niya since Wednesday ngayon at 8:30 pa lamang. 

"Kain na tayo." Aya niya at umupo na sa harap ni Sehun. 

"Oh! Pancakes!!! Thank you! Favorite ko 'to! Pero andami naman ata?"

Luhan asked. 

"Well, uh, I thought your parents were still here, so I kinda bought a few extra. Kaso mukhang maaga pala pasok nila?"

Sehun asked, scratching his nape. Wala siyang experience, okay? Hindi naman niya alam kung paano mag pakaboyfriend sa isang tao. He's still weighing things. 

He heard Luhan giggle. 

"Thank you sa effort! Pero kasi, I actually live alone."

Nanlaki naman ang mata ni Sehun. This house is big! At paanong mag isa lang si Luhan dito?

All things are running around his mind and Luhan might've noticed it. 

"Chill ka lang, my tita lives at the next block naman, she constantly checks on me. Then si Baekhyun, 3 houses away lang dito. My parents are both at China. Dun sila nagwowork. I can manage naman na."

Tumango tango lang si Sehun. They ate in peace, sharing small talks about each themselves, basically knowing more about each other. 

After finishing their food, they cleaned up and went to school. 

Of course, people's eyes are on them. It's Oh Sehun, one of the famous basketball players in their school. He's also a part of the dance troupe. Everyone would know him. 

On the other hand, Luhan is also famous. He's very talented. Can play the piano, and guitar. He also has an angelic voice and face.  
Hinatid ni Sehun si Luhan hanggang sa tapat ng classroom nila. Luhan waved his hands to say goodbye but Sehun had other plans. He leaned in and gave a kiss to Luhan's forehead. 

"Hindi kita masusundo mamaya. May training kami. Text me kung nakauwi ka na." 

With that, Sehun left. 

\--  
Pagkauwi ni Luhan at nag text agad siya kay Sehun in which he received a simple 'ok'. Mukhang busy ito sa training kaya hindi na nangulit si Luhan at nagsimula na gumawa ng pt niya. 

He was getting ready for bed nang tumunog ang doorbell nya. 

He was confused at first. Tulog na si Baekhyun na kachat niya kanina. Walang pupunta nang ganitong oras sa bahay niya. He readied his pepper spray na palaging nasa bedside table niya. 

His grip at the pepper spray tightened when he got near the door. 

Sumilip siya sa peephole at nagulat nang makita si Sehun. 

He immediately opened the door. 

"Bakit ka nandito? Gabi na ha!"

Agad itong pumasok at ibinaba ang dala nitong school bag at duffel bag. 

"Hoy! Masyado kang feel at home!"

Sehun just faced him and moved his face closer to Luhan. 

"I can't sleep at the fact that you're staying here alone so dito muna ako. My parents are at a business trip so I'll crash in for a few days."

Nanlaki naman ang mga mata ni Luhan.

"HA? ANONG FEW DAYS?!"

"Chill. I'll sleep at the couch. I just want to make sure you're safe. I won't do anything, I swear. Just for 11 days, I guess."

"Kaya ko naman mag isa, Se."

"Hmm. I know. I know that you're a strong independent person but please just let me stay here for a while? And I like that you're calling me by my nickname pero I think I'll prefer it if you call me babe."

Nagawa pang kumindat ni Sehun bago pumwesto sa couch. 

"I'll sleep here. Sige na. Go back to your room. Maaga pa pasok natin bukas."

Sehun said before laying down.

Luhan can see na hindi kakasya si Sehun sa couch nila. He is way too tall for it. And he knows how uncomfortable sleeping there. 

"Se"

Hindisiya pinansin nito.The guy is obviously not asleep yet as Luhan can still see the small smile in his lips. 

"Sehun"

Still no response. 

"Oh Sehun."

"Se"

"Fine! Babe!"

Sehun then opened his eyes and looked at Luhan. 

"Bakit, baby ko?"

Umirap na lang si Luhan. Kunwari pang ayaw, pero deep inside, mamamatay na siya sa kilig. 

"Sa taas ka na matulog. I know how uncomfy that couch is. Tara na."

Sehun smiled bago inuha yung mga gamit niya. 

Luhan's bed was big enough for the two of them. Agad na humiga si Sehun. He's really tired. Ilang oras silang nagtraining ng basketball at gumawa pa siya ng reqs niya. Patulog na siya nang maalala na mag isa lang si Luhan sa bahay nito. Kaya naman, agad agad siyang tumawag sa parents niya at nagpaalam na he'll be staying over the week sa boyfriend niya. 

His parents knew about his sexuality naman. They were okay with it. Okay lang din naman sa kanila na mag stay si Sehun sa bahay ng boyfriend niya, hindi naman daw kasi mabubuntis. 

Luhan slowly lied down. 

"I, uh, I kind of get touchy when I sleep. I kind of hugs if someone sleeps beside me. If you don't like it, sa ano na lang ako, sa room na lang ako ng parents ko matutulog."

Luhan was about to get up when Sehun pulled him and locked him in a hug. 

"Ako din nangyayakap pag natutulog. Wala naman sigurong problema dun.Tulog na tayo. I'm tired." Sehun said before kissing Luhan's forehead.

He likes kissing Luhan's forehead. He's a physically affectionate person. Hindi lang halata since he seems really snob. He actually wanna kiss Luhan's lips but it's too early for that so he settles on the forehead. 

"Goodnight, Sehun."

"Goodnight, baby ko."

\--

Their days went by like that. Sabay silang papasok, mauunang umuwi si Luhan dahil may training pa si Sehun sa basketball. After that, uuwi si Sehun sa bahay nila Luhan, sabay gagawa ng reqs, at magdidinner. After that, matutulog na sila. 

That became their routine for the next days until Saturday came. It's already their 5th day together. 

Sehun doesn't have any trainings for the day kaya they planned to go outside to have a 'proper date'. 

Sehun woke up first and readied their breakfast. Hindi naman siya ganun kagaling magluto so he just fried some bacon and some eggs. 

Sunod na nagising si Luhan. He quickly fixed himself bago bumaba. 

The sight of Sehun cooking greeted him as he entered the kitchen. Sobrang gwapo nitong tignan wearing a simple Tshirt and shorts while cooking. Sobrang domestic tignan. Luhan wished for time to stop so they could enjoy this moment together. 

Luhan heaved a sigh. He knows these things won't stay like this for a long time. It's only a matter of a few days before everything comes to an end. 

"Ba't naman ganyan makatingin ang baby ko? Lika na, luto na breakfast natin. Aalis tayo after nito."

Luhan just cleared his mind at sumunod na sa kitchen. 

They went to a mall to spend their day. They watched the latest movie at the cinema, played at the arcade and ate at their favorite fast food.

It was just a normal date for everyone but it felt really special to Luhan and Sehun.

Nasa bus na sila pauwi. Good thing it's a Saturday at hindi masyadong madami ang tao. 

They were sitting beside each other, sharing a pair of earphones. 

\--

Their days continued like that. Time flew like a bliss when you're happy. 

They were so happy with each other's company they almost forgot about everything. 

Not until Luhan got a call. A call that reminded him of everything. That everything that's happening right now is just fake. And that it was all just a pretend. 

"Han, your flight is at 5 AM tomorrow, right? Huwag mong kakalimutan ha? Your dad will pick you up. Ingat ka ha? Ang bahay, ilock. Iwan mo yung duplicate sa tita mo. Dadaan siya dyan mamaya. Siya daw maghahatid sayo sa airport."

Luhan can only smile at the sleeping man beside him. He caressed Sehun's face. That beautifully sculpted face. His pointed nose and that perfect lips. 

Luhan wanted to stop himself but remembering that it's their last day together, he took the risk.

They're boyfriends, right? He has a right to do this?

So he did. He slowly leaned closer and claimed Sehun's lips. 

Sehun seemed to wake up because of that. 

"Hmm. Why is my baby stealing a kiss?"

Luhan's face reddened because of that. 

"I… I'm sorry. I… I shouldn't have done that. I'm really sorry."

"Baby ko, it's okay. Come here. Let me kiss you properly this time."

And with that, Sehun closed the gap between them and kissed Luhan's lips. 

They spent their morning kissing and cuddling each other. 

They both agreed to have a date today but everything turned to crumbs when Sehun's coach called saying that he had to go to school dus to an important training. 

He wanted to decline of course. Last week pa lang, nagsabi na siya sa coach niya na hindi siya pwede ngayon. But when his coach mentioned that some big time personalities were there, napilitan siyang umalis. He kissed Luhan one last time on the lips before bidding goodbye, promising to come back later. 

\--

It was already 10 PM. Wala pa din si Sehun. Luhan has already packed his clothes. He's ready to leave. Dadating na din ang van na nirentahan ng tita nita by 11 PM.

He waited for Sehun. Nakailang tawag na rin siya ngunit wala talaga. 

11 PM striked and Luhan knew it was time to leave. The van that was rented by his aunt is already here. Nandun na din si Baekhyun. 

He tried calling Sehun one more time pero wala talaga. 

Sumakay na siya sa sasakyan. Tears are slowly falling from his eyes. Buti na lang at sa likod sila ni Baekhyun sumakay and his tita fell asleep quickly. 

"Baek, si Sehun. I haven't bid goodbye to him."

He was sobbing at his friend's arm who is just hugging him. 

"Shh. Lu, wala na tayong magagawa. It's not your fault, okay? Something must have came up that's why Sehun can't answer your calls."

And even until he reached the airport and boarded his plane, he never received anything from Sehun. 

'Goodbye, Sehun. Let's break up.'

That's the last thing he sent before shutting his phone down.

\--

Sehun is having a hangover. After meeting some big personalities who talked to them para bigyan ng scholarships for big schools, he and his teammates drank. Hindi siya makahindi dahil even his coach was there. He doesn't even know how he got home last night. 

After drinking some medicine, he took a bath and bought some breakfast. Hindi pa gising si Luhan ng ganitong oras. It's a Sunday and Luhan wakes up a bit later than usual. 

Pagdating niya sa bahay ay nagtaka siya. The gate was locked. 

Luhan never locks his gate. All the lights from the house are also off. 

Susubukan niya sanang tawagan si Luhan but sadly, his phone was nowhere to be found. 

Thinking that Luhan stayed over at his aunt's house, he was ready to go home. 

Paalis na siya nang may tumawag sa kaniya, Luhan's bestfriend— Baekhyun. 

"Bakit ka nandito?" Mataray nitong tanong sa kaniya.

"For Luhan, of course."

"Well, you better go home. Wala si Luhan diyan."

"Oh. Nasan ba siya? Nasa tita ba niya? Do you know what time he'll come back?"

The small guy just gave him a small smile. 

"Right, you didn't know. Sad to say, Luhan will not come back here anymore. He left already."

Sehun looks at Baekhyun, confused. 

"He left, Sehun. He went to China. He went back to his parents."

"What do you mean?"

"We sent him off this morning. Find your phone. He was calling you nonstop. Anyways, I gotta go."

And with that Sehun was left hanging.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! You can give feedbacks if you like at my twitter, my DMs are very open @BaekYeolAU614


End file.
